My Feels
by Black-Gold Rose
Summary: Hanya apa yang Arima rasakan ketika dia ingin menyentuh pianonya. / canon


Disclaimer

**Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso BUKAN MILIK SAYA!**

Saya hanya pinjam tokohnya saja.

Tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun kecuali kepuasan batin.

* * *

><p>Bagaimana?<p>

Bagaimana caranya... agar aku bisa terbebas?

Terbebas dari... kutukan ibuku...

oOo

Aku mencoba untuk melupakannya, tetapi dia selalu ada. Seakan-akan, jiwanya yang tak tenang sedang menghantuiku. Apa yang membuatnya terus menghantuiku?

Mungkinkah, rasa bersalah?

Rasa bersalah ini, rasa bersalah ini telah membuatnya terus menghantuiku. Membuatnya terus membuntutiku, apapun yang aku ingin lakukan terhadap pianoku. Semuanya, dia selalu menghalangiku. Membuatku tak dapat mendengar apapun ketika ku memainkan pianoku yang berharga.

Ku putuskan untuk meninggalkan pianoku, dan mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian itu. Tetapi apalah dayaku, keberanianku belum cukup kuat untuk melupakan rasa bersalahku.

Dia tetap menghantuiku.

oOo

Aku, Arima Kousei. Lelaki berumur 14 tahun. Dua tahun yang lalu, aku adalah seorang pianist jenius—setidaknya itu yang dikatakan orang-orang. Tak ada yang dapat mengalahkanku, itu karna didikan ibuku yang juga seorang pianist hebat. Ibuku adalah wanita hebat, yang selalu mengajariku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Setidaknya sewaktu aku masih kecil, saat umurku belum genap sepuluh tahun. Setelah itu, ibuku menjadi sering marah dan membuatnya mengalami penyakit yang aku tidak tahu apa namanya. Dia hanya duduk di kursi roda, sambil memukuli tanganku jika aku salah menekan tuts piano.

Tanganku sampai bengkak, tetapi aku masih bisa menahannya. Demi kesembuhan ibuku, karna hal yang paling ku ingat saat aku mengunjungi ibuku di rumah sakit adalah ucapan ibu,

"_Jika Kousei menang di concour, itu sudah menjadi obat bagi ibu."_

Ya, selama ini aku belum pernah kalah di concour karna keinginanku untuk menyembuhkan ibuku. Tak ada yang lain yang aku inginkan kecuali kesembuhan ibuku.

Selama bertahun-tahun aku menang di concour, dan keadaan ibuku tak semakin membaik. Aku sudah melakukan yang ku bisa, tetapi tetap saja ada sesuatu yang salah pada permainan pianoku—menurut ibu. Aku selalu dipukuli sepulang dari concour, membuat tubuhku lebam dan bengkak. Aku tidak bisa marah, karena memang aku mempunyai kekurangan. Aku yang masih kecil belum bisa menyuarakan isi hatiku.

Sampai pada concour terakhirku di usiaku yang menginjak 13 tahun, aku bermain sebisaku. Menekan tuts-tuts piano itu dengan lembut, dengan hati-hati agar tidak melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun. Setelah selesai, banyak orang yang bertepuk tangan untukku, bahkan tak kurang dari tigaperempat penonton melakukan standing applause. Aku merasa bangga, ku lirik ibuku yang duduk di tempat spesialnya, wajahnya menggambarkan kemarahan. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

Setelah penilaian selesai, dan piagam serta piala telah diberikan, aku langsung menghampiri ibuku yang berada di dekat pintu keluar peserta.

"Kau bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan kesalahan pada nada yang sama di setiap bait?! Bukankah aku sudah mengajarkanmu dengan benar hah!" Sambutnya sambil memukulku dengan tongkat yang biasa dia pakai.

Kacamataku sampai terjatuh dan pecah, aku masih diam dan memegang erat piagam yang diberikan juri kepadaku. Tak ku sangka air mataku menetes dengan derasnya. Ibuku terus mencaci-makiku, aku hanya diam sampai hatiku berkata untuk melawannya.

"Sejak dulu aku selalu mengikuti perintah ibu! Aku selalu menang di concour, membawakanmu piagam dan piala berlimpah! Tetapi kenapa aku selalu meminta aku menjadi sempurna?! Apa kemenanganku kurang dari cukup untukmu?!"

Ibuku terkejut melihatku berteriak padanya. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang melihatku dan ibuku sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Aku harap... aku harap... aku harap ibu mati saja!" Teriakku terakhir kalinya sambil membanting piala dan piagam yang sedari tadi ku pegang, lalu berlari menuju ke sungai yang menjadi tempatku bermain sejak kecil.

Kejadiannya terjadi begitu cepat, ketika aku berjalan kembali untuk pulang dan sampai di rumah, ibu tetanggaku memelukku dan menyuruhku untuk tabah dan sabar. Apa yang terjadi?

"_Ibumu telah meninggal..."_

_._

_._

_Ini salahku... Aku yang berharap ibu meninggal... Padahal hanya ibu satu-satunya yang ku punya, ini salahku. Padahal ibuku ingin aku menjadi yang terbaik, tetapi aku menyumpahinya dengan kata-kata yang tidak pantas. Aku anak durhaka, aku bukan anak ibu. Aku tidak pantas menyebutnya ibu, aku anak durhaka._

oOo

Dua tahun kemudian, aku bertemu dengan seorang violinst hebat. Dia mempunyai gaya bermain sendiri, berbeda denganku yang disebut dengan budak partitur. Dia mengaransemen lagu, dengan begitu indahnya. Membuat lagu tersebut mempunyai warna sendiri, warna kehidupannya. Warna kehidupan yang sungguh terang, cerah, tidak sepertiku yang berwarna kelabu, redup.

Kedatangan violinst itu membuat hidupku berubah, dia mewarnai kehidupan kelabu ku dengan warna hidupnya. Dia menghangatkan hatiku yang telah lama dingin, membuatku mempunyai tujuanku untuk terus hidup.

Untuk membuatnya bahagia, membuat dia yang telah mewarnai hidupku dengan warna hidupnya agar lebih berwarna. Lebih cerah, walau apapun yang terjadi. Dia membuatku berani memainkan pianoku lagi, dia membuatku berani menatap masa depan, dia membuatku terlepas dari kutukan ibuku.

Dia, violinst dengan gaya sintetis. Mengaransemen lagu sehingga membuatnya lebih berwarna, lebih ceria, lebih bahagia. Violinst yang kuanggap gila karna permainannya, tetapi mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar.

Aku...

Mencintainya.


End file.
